The present invention relates to a fluid machine.
As one type of fluid machine, for example, a motor-driven compressor described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-324900 has been known. The motor-driven compressor has a housing. The housing accommodates a compression portion, which compresses refrigerant, and an electric motor, which drives the compression portion. A cover is fixed to the outer surface of the housing. The cover accommodates an inverter that drives the electric motor. The inverter has a circuit board on which various types of electronic components are mounted. The electronic components mounted on the inverter circuit board include an electrolytic capacitor. The electrolytic capacitor is mounted on the circuit board via leads.
The electronic components such as electrolytic capacitors generate heat when the inverter is driven. In a motor-driven compressor, a circuit board is attached to a metal base and electronic components such as electrolytic capacitors are placed on the base. The base is arranged on the outer surface of the housing to serves as a heat radiating member. This structure radiates the heat generated by the electronic components to the housing via the base. The more enhanced the contact between the housing and the base, the more improved the heat radiation performance becomes. The contact between the housing and the base thus needs to be enhanced.